camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Amora Williams
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Life Before Sanctuary Josh Williams, a romance novelist and a man that could see through the mist because of his distant ancestor being a child of Apollo, had overheard an odd conversation between two people, one a busker and the other a nearby shop owner, in a bookstore that one of his novels was selling in. Josh also saw something strange about the two, the busker's guitar that was out the front of the store looked a lot like an axe, while the store owner's pen happened to be a knife. Getting close to the two, Josh heard something about if he has given any credit to Erato or any other of the Muses. Once going home, Josh did as much research as he could about something called Erato, finding out that she was one of the 9 Greek Muses. Afraid that Erato may be real because Josh had been told many strange stories from his grandfather about their distant ancestor and the Greek gods and many weird things he had seen even before he went to the store before. The more he looked into Greek mythology, the more Josh got afraid that everything he read was true. He was never believed any of the stories he read, but in the back of his mind, he was worried that they were, until the Greek world finally met Joshua Williams. He had just finished writing another novel in Ancient Greek times, another romance novel. The words on his manuscript started sliding off the pages and forming the shape of a woman. Once all the words were off the pages, the jumble of words became actual solidified into an actual woman. Josh was very confused at the fact that what he just wrote somehow turned into a woman. This woman was beautiful in Josh's opinion. That was the last thing Josh remembered, seeing this beautiful woman that formed from his novel in progress before he blacked out. He woke late in the morning with his head on his novel and coffee spilled everywhere. He instantly thought what he last remembered was just a dream, which was not one bit. A couple of weeks later, Josh published his latest novel. Erato finally made contact with Josh when he was walking down the streets of Dallas, Texas. He bumped into her, which made her drop what was clutched in her arms, some of his books. That started a little conversation which then started the spark of romance that would create Amora. Erato, using Erato as her cover up name, and Josh soon became really serious and Josh wanted to have children with her. Little did Josh know that he was infertile and could never have children. That didn't stop Erato from giving Josh the one thing he wanted. Erato used some magic on one of Josh's manuscript to create a child from his inspiration, much like how Athena has children. She would soon find out that she was pregnant, which was one of the best days of Josh's life. What really was the best day of his life was when his daughter was brought into the world. Erato disappeared without a trace a week after Amora was born. Josh was destroyed when Erato disappeared but he kept it together for Amora, even though she didn't know what was going on. Erato never showed herself to Josh ever again but she did help her daughter out. Josh was finishing off his novel that Erato used to sort of create Amora when the words on some of his pages started to move. The words of two of the pages formed rings, another formed a small box and one more page started to rearrange all the letters. Once all the words stopped moving, the rings and box solidified into 2 bronze rings and a small amp. Josh read the page that the letters only rearranged. The page told everything about Erato, all the things Josh had been seeing, Amora and what the three things were and who they were from. Amora grew up in Dallas. All she knew was the life she lived in Dallas. Josh never gave up on Amora. She was dyslexic but Josh helped her as much as he could, which was why he made her learn music and dancing, which she was instantly great at. Amora's dyslexia gave her more deterioration to be like her father, so she tried as hard as she could to not let her disability affect her. Josh started to notice what the note that magically formed from his unfinished novel was true when Amora turned 7. He would watch Amora play soccer and nobody could ever get the ball past her. It seemed like Amora was copying everything the other player was doing, which she was and having fun doing. Josh talked to Amora what he noticed and she just told him it just felt right to be doing the same thing the other person was. When her singing passion kicked off, Amora was instantly great at it too. Amora's kind of normal life changed when she turned 12 when her world actually interacted with her for the first time. She was walking home from dance practice, taking a short cut through a rather dodgy alleyway. Amora heard someone following her as she went through the alley, looking back and seeing something really weird. A person with wings instead of arms, a harpy. Before Amora could do anything, the harpy lunged at Amora. Amora screamed, which she used her powers and made it extremely loud, stunning the harpy, becoming somewhat tired after she did. Next thing Amora knew, the ring her father gave for her 10th birthday, because it was her mother's, turned into the butcher knife Amora used last night to help Josh cook dinner. An instinct that Amora never knew she had kicked in and the next time the Harpy came at her, she swung the knife right into its chest. The monster turned to dust and the knife in Amora's hands turned back into her ring, which she put back on. She rushed home back to her father and told him what happened. He didn't tell her what exactly happened, only giving her another ring. A year later, Josh wanted a change of scenery and moved up north, very north to Macomb, Michigan, which happened to be when Amora met the people that would save her life in years to come. Josh finally gave Amora the last gift Erato left for her, the amp, which Amora instantly started to use. She turned it up extremely loud and started playing her guitar, not being bothered by the noise while Josh was yelling at her to turn it down. Amora met her future friends during school. She was falling asleep in science and her head landed on a certain someone's desk, also known as her future crush Niilo Warren, waking up as soon as her head hit his desk. That one little action lead Amora meeting his sister and the rest of their friends. It was weird, having so many friends that had her back. It all changed when she found out that they were all different like her. Amora was corned by a hellhound in her own backyard. She went outside to dance when a hellhound shadow traveled in a tree's shadow. It didn't attack, just staying in the shadows of Amora's massive backyard She had invited Riika, Niilo, and Salina over just for no reason before the monster attacked her. That was a massive mistake. Amora's ring once again turned into a knife when she heard growling that sounded like a massive dog. It appearing out of the shadows was what scared her the most. Just as the monster was about to attack, her three friends jumped over her fence which wasn't the best idea. More demigod smell meant more monsters and that is what the 4 got. The combined smell of 4 demigods brought in a flock of Stymphlian birds and that was when Amora screamed louder than normal again which stunned the birds and deafened her friends. That was when the hellhound attacked and Amora couldn't fight it off by herself. Her knife was too small to even fight off the Hellhound for long. That was when one of her friends checked her an axe and Amora cut into the hellhound. That was all while Riikka, Niilo, and Salina made quick work of the Stymphlian birds. That was Amora knew her friends were different, like her. The next couple of years, monster attacks happened, every so often a year, she started training with her friends, learning what her rings could actually do. Josh soon gave Amora the note that Erato made. That was when her friends were going to leave for camp. Not wanting her dad to get hurt, Amora packed a bag full of clothes and took her gifts, running away to Camp Half-Blood with her friends, leaving a note for her dad telling him that she was going to the place that her mother mentioned in the note. It all started off easy until monsters started attacking. Killing the Stymphlian birds would have been easier if Amora wasn't too tired that she couldn't use her powers. Riikka died not far from Camp, which affected Amora in a small way. That was until Amora was basically told she didn't belong in camp. Amora, taking the easiest option, ran away into New York. She was on the streets for three days before a sign appeared. Amora was hiding out in Grand Central Station when a homeless women came up to her. Little did Amora know that the homeless women were one of her aunties, Melpomene. Melpomene was sent to try to convince Amora to be the Priestess for the Muses, on behalf of the other 8. They started talking. In a matter of seconds, Amora was teleported to Camp Half-Blood, by Melpomene, with the homeless women standing next to her. The women revealed herself to Amora and told her that she had two options, staying out on the streets and possibly getting killed or be the Priestess of the Muses for the camp and be able to stay at camp. Amora thought long and hard. Her mind went back onto Riikka's sacrifice to get them to camp and if Amora left, Riikka dying would be pointless. Amora accepted the position and walked down to camp with Melpomene right by her side, to explain why Amora was at Camp. Just before Melpomene left, she gave Amora the two things she forgot to grab before she ran away, her guitars. Personality Amora is what you would expect from someone that has a direct hotline to the goddesses inspiration. She loves all forms of literature, even if she is dyslexic, science and history have almost become her love interest while dance and music are her life. She can't go 5 minutes without dancing or doing something musical related. Amora is literally always moving, no matter what is happening around her. Even if it is just tapping her foot to a beat in her head. Amora is normally very talkative. A lot of the time, she won't be quiet. She is either talking or singing. No matter what the topic is, Amora will talk about it. If she hears something to do with her mother and aunties' control, soccer or falling in love, Amora will instantly find the person that said it. Apart from talking, Amora loves to try on clothes. She will go through 6 pairs of clothing before midday normally. She knows she isn't allowed to fall in love with anyone but she just loves to lead people on that she can fall in love. There is a lot of times Amora will accidentally be caught in her underwear or barely anything on. Leading people on is her favourite thing that she doesn't naturally get the first time she tries and soccer, which is her favourite thing, tied with dancing and singing. She loves plays, if she can actually sit through a whole one. Appearance Amora1.jpg Amora2.jpeg Amora3.jpg Grace Carvalho Relationships |-|Family= |-|Friends= Possessions * Powers Category:UniPacific16 Category:Demigods Category:Priestesses Category:Children of Erato Category:Amora Category:Williams Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Grace Carvalho